dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GohanFan7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Moves Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GohanFan7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roshai Mulder (Talk) 20:10, October 27, 2011 Thanks Thanks, i have been talking to Total Carnage and he has been telling me all the shit that goes down in his house. He says he etas scraps out of garbage cans and tghat his parents beat him with a leather belt with nails in it. He refused to tell me about his school. He told me he will commit suicide. It is obvious he doesnt get on with other people very well at school. What do you think we should do? We are like his two main "friends" on the wiki.BardockGoku 20:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I am, i dont know what to do. I would be able to teach him how to take on bullies and shit at school. But i asked him how are things and he told me this. I have had ideas though. He can give it his all at school and then he will be able to get out of the house more. I told him to call the cops but he said that the cops are on his parents side. I think he would be good to get out of his home for a few days. I can teach him how to stand up to bullys and shit. I know how it works and all that. Im on the other end of it. Many of my friends are bullies in their way but it is never that bad. I can stop them most of the time. But he wont tel me how school is going. If he could explain like everything that is going on at school and how it happens i could help him. If you were able to ask him i think he might tell you. BTW i dont want him to give you likea couple sentance answer. I want a whole stroy, i need to know evrything that is going on. Dont ask him yet thoughBardockGoku 20:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanyou. Can you ask him now. If i could have it now i can have the day to think about it. Remember to ask him for a full long story. Not just a few sentences. Also try and get information on what all the other people are like. A few sentences about his mum, dad, bully. All of them. He told me he has a brother or sister. I think they might be able to help in this. Could you ask him for it. The whole stroy. ThanksBardockGoku 20:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry. I have to go. If you could get that whole story for me that would be awesome. Then save it as a word doc and then re paste it on my talk page on this site please. That would be great if you could do that. Thanks. Thsi will really help.BardockGoku 20:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC)